Reinhard Heydrich (Canon)/GogitoG
|-|Base= |-|Yetzirah= |-|Birah= |-|Atziluth= Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''5-B | '''At least '''4-A |'At least '3-B|'At least Low 2-C| Likely '''2-A, 1-B, 1-A Name: 'Reinhard Heydrich '''Origin: '''Dies Irae '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''102, Transcend the concept of time and age as a Hadou God '''Classification: '''Leader of LDO, Golden Beast, Mercurius Apoptosis, God of Shurado-Shikoten '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality '(Type 1, 4 via Ahnenerbe user have stated to have regenerative power, and 8 as Mercurius self-destruction factor, Reinhard will continue to exist as long as Mercurius still alive and as long as war still exist Reinhard will continue to live ), [[Soul Manipulation|'''Soul Manipulation]](Ahnenerbe user feed on souls, and as the user devour more souls the Ahnenerbe user will get stronger, anyone that can't resist Reinhard castle sorcery that person soul will get passively suck out and absorb into his castle ), [[Summoning|'Summoning']]' '(Reinhard could summon his entire legion and a limitless army, he could also summon his einherjar and his briah is Reinhard summoning his castle), [[Regeneration|'Regeneration']]' Low-Mid, High-Godly, True-Godly '(Reinhard was able to regenerate from Methuselah time acceleration, Ahnenerbe user have regenerative power and Ahnenerbe conceptually curse on contact, and Ahnenerbe feed on concept), [[Reality Warping|'Reality Warping']], Absorption, 'and [[Transmutation|'Transmutation]]' '(With his lance he could turn anyone that touch the lance into his Einherjar, Gladshiem absorb souls from past, present, and future and turn those souls into Einherjar fighting for Reinhard endlessly, and Gladshiem could also turn all living being into Einherjar ), [[Enhanced Senses|'Enhanced Senses']]' '(Ahnenerbe user could see the color of another person soul ), [[Blessed|'Blessed']]' '(Reinhard could bless another with the Blessing of the Gold) , [[Conceptual Manipulation|'Conceptual Manipulation']]' '( Gladshiem destroyed the concept of distance and coordinate, in IVWKB Reinhard erase Methuselah power of darkness who is the concept of darkness , Ahnenerbe cossume concepts, and conceptually curse upton impact , Reinhard could also use Machina briah in which it could erase concept, Reinhard also used Wilhelm briah in which it could consume the concept of running, as a Hadou God Reinhard could use Rusalka Briah which could rob the concept of fleeing, in addition Hadou God is implied to conceptually paint over reality with their color),Plot Manipulation '(Reinhard use Machina briah in which the ability of the briah is to erase countless stories,and all tales , Hadou God is meta-scenario writer for their setting), [[Law Manipulation|'Law Manipulation]]' '(Briah momentarily overwhelm the world law with their craving, and as a Hadou God Reinahrd would overwrite all creation with his law ), [[Existence Erasure|'Existence Erasure']]' '(Reinhard lance passively erase anyone that is not worthy to wield it ), [[Homing Attack|'Homing Attack']]' '(Reinhard could use Eleonore briah in which the ability to land the attack that always chases its target and it would never miss the target), [[BFR|'BFR']] (Reinhard can Bfr people by say he love all and everything ),[[Size Manipulation|'Size Manipulation']]' '(As a Hadou God Reinhard is big as a universe), [[Fear Manipulation|'Fear Manipulation']]' '(When Reinhard appear he made Ren want to commit suicide, and made Marie feel fear for the first time), [[Non-Physical Interaction|'Non-Physical Interaction']]' '(Ahnenerbe slay all and even spirits without bodies ), [[Power Nullification|'Power Nullification']]' '(Reinhard turn Methuselah from the concept of darkness to nothing but simple darkness), [[Life Manipulation|'Life Manipulation']]' '(Reinhard could use Wilhelm Briah in which he could drain life force out of everything that is in the range of that Briah and make his opponent weaker and weaker, on top of that he could drain out even inanimate object ), [[Darkness Manipulation|'Shadow Manipulation' ]](Reinhard could use Rusalka Briah in which he could slow down andbind his opponent ), [[Fear Manipulation|'Fear Manipulation']]' '(Reinhard was able to made Marie feel fear and made people who in his presence want to commit suicide ),Resistance Time Manipulation '''(In IVWK Reinhard was able to regen from Methuselah time acceleration, as a Hadou God he was able to negate Ren time stop ),[[Causality Manipulation| '''Causality Manipulation]]' '(When Reinhard was fighting Mercurius, Reinhard was able to resist the Mercurius causality hax ) , [[Mind Manipulation|'Mind Manipulation']]' '(When Mercuriusbegan to show his true self he was able to mess the mind and bodies of the LDO, but Reinhard just slightly bothered), [[Existence Erasure|'Existence Erasure']], Conceptual Manipulation, Plot Manipulation '(Machina Briah is trash against Reinhard, and Machina Briah ability is to erase existence, concept, and story, and as a Hadou God Reinhard was able to withstand Mercurius true self, and Mercurius true self could melt existence ),[[Statistics Amplification|'Statistics Amplification]]' '(Reinhard could use Scheiber Briah in which he could amp his speed to always be faster than his opponent ), [[Power Mimicry|'Power Mimicry']]' '(When Reinhard emanate he merged his legion into himself and could use his legion abilities ), [[Resistance|'Resistance']]' Curse Manipulation '(Reinhard was able to keep his head after got cut by Ren Guilotine, and Marie curse ability is to decapitate anyone that touch her ) [[Acausality|'Acausality']]' '(Reinhard transcend time and space) [[Resistance|'Resistance']]' Mind Manipulation '(Reinhard resist Methuselah, and Methuselah passively mind rape the enitre Europe continent ) Attack Potency: At Least Planetary (It stated that not even a million nights could withstand Reinhard power and one night of methuselah is as large as half the world, and Gladshiem will eventually consume the entire planet ) At Least Multi Solar System ( 'Reinhard was able to shake the very foundation of the universe when he summons his Yetzirah ' ) At Least Multi Galaxy (Methuselah one million night couldn't withstand Reinhard power and Methuselah one million night have been calc to be at this level) At Least Universal+ ( Briah degree is when the user turn themselves into a parallel world and Reinhard possess the ability to go to Briah Degree) At Least Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+(Creation has infinite universes and the throne is the highest plane of existence, Reinhard in the battle against Mercurius destroyed the throne, and for high multiversal+ the throne stated to be a hyperdimensional object compare to the infinite universe) At Least Hyperversal( Yakou created a 24-dimensional barrier and he is weaker than Hadou God Reinhard ) Outerversal( Reinhard castle destroyed the concept of distance and coordinate, Reinhard with his lance oneshot methuselah who gonna turn the world into a state that is neither yin or yang) Outerversal '(As a Hadou God Reinhard is equal to Nerose who is stronger than all the Gudou God and one of the strongest Gudou God have 65 taikyoku values , and when Reinhard awake as Mercurius Apoptosis Reinhard is equal to Mercurius and in their final battle they destroyed the throne the throne stated to be the taikyoku throne and Taikyoku implied to transdual ) 'Speed: At least FTL (Briah degree exceed the speed of light) At Least FTL+ '''(Reinhard was able to trade blow with Ren under a hundredth of microseconds and had been calc this fast ) '''At Least MFTL+(Reinhard was able to keep with Ren, and Ren earlier in the story became so fast that a light speed attack look frozen compare to him, and context about the light speed feat when Beatrice use her briah she becomes light itself, and Tubal Cain who used her briah , anyways the feat of Ren make the light speed attack frozen compare to him has been calced to be this fast ) At Least Infinite '(Schreiber has at least infinite speed, and the only who could stop Schreiber when he went berserk is Reinhard) '''At Least Inaccessible '(As a Hadou God Reinhard could claim the throne to his own but because he exists as Mercurius Apoptosis he couldn't via if he claims the throne and kill Mercurius he would die with him, and the throne stated to have no concept of time) '''At Least Immeasurable (Hadou God Reinhard is a heaven that transcends time and space) Irrelevant '(Reinhard could stop Schreiber when he gose berserk and Schreiber transcend the concept of speed, As a Hadou God Reinhard possesses the same taikyoku values Nerose, when Reinhard awake as Mercurius Aptoposis he is equal to Mercurius ) 'Lifting Strength: Infinite '(Reinhard could hold the lance of destiny, and the lance stated to have infinite mass, and it could be considered to be a separate universe in form of the lance) 'Striking Strength: Planetary '| '''Multi Solar-System '| 'Multi Galaxy '| 'Multiversal+ to High Mulitversal+ '| 'Hyperversal '| Outerversal''' Durability: Planetary |''' Multi Solar-System'' ''| Multi Galaxy''' | Multiversal+ to High Mulitversal+ ''| Hyperversal ''| ''Outerversal'' Stamina: 2 to 3 months worth of stamina '(Reinhard briah active for 2 months to 3 months in the IVWKB) 'Range: Irrelevant '(Reinhard castle exists in a plane that beyond the reaches of Mercurius eternal recurrence, and Mercurius law governs all concepts ) '''Standard Equipment: 'The Spear of Destiny, The Castle '''Intelligence: Supergenius(Reinhard boundless talent in all fields ) Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:GogitoG Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1